Patrat (Pokémon)
|} Patrat (Japanese: ミネズミ Minezumi) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Patrat is a rodent-like Pokémon that resembles a . It is mostly brown with a tan stomach and face. It has a large pointed tooth that sticks out of its mouth. Patrat has a flat face, and its cheeks are very round. Patrat has cheek pouches that it uses to store food. Its ears are small and pointed. Its head has a black band that covers the eyes, which have red irises with a yellow ring and black pupils. Its feet are small and black with three toes. Its long tail has scruffy white tip, and is usually standing up straight. This tail is used for communication; its tail is raised when it sees an enemy. Patrat is very conscious and wary regarding its surroundings and is always on guard. The anime shows Patrat living in tunnels. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Patrat debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. They reappeared in Enter Iris and Axew!. Three male Patrat were seen in the beginning of Emolga the Irresistible! gathering apples. Their harvest was stolen by a who tricked them with . A Patrat appeared in The Forest Champion!, where it, along with a and , was gathering food, only to be scared by an . However, they were saved thanks to the forest champion . A Patrat appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!, where it was among the group of Pokémon that befriended Clemont's Bunnelby when it was still a wild Pokémon. Minor appearances Multiple Patrat appeared in A Sandile Gusher of Change!, where they, along with groups of and , needed help from and . A 's Patrat appeared on a computer screen in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. A Patrat made a cameo appearance in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Dreams by the Yard Full!. A Trainer's Patrat appeared on a computer screen in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. Two Patrat appeared in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. One of them was sick, but Burgh was able to heal it. Multiple Trainers' Patrat appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A Patrat appeared in Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!. A Patrat appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. Two Patrat appeared in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!. A Patrat appeared in A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!, under the ownership of a participant in a fishing competition. has a Patrat, which he used in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! for the Club Battle tournament. However, they lost to Dino and his in the first round. Another Patrat also appeared in the same episode. Multiple Patrat appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Patrat appeared in Crisis from the Underground Up!. Multiple Patrat appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Multiple Patrat appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!. Multiple Patrat appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Patrat appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of a shopper at the . Multiple Patrat appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Patrat appeared in Battling the Bully!. It was a Pokémon owned by Sean's father, which he loaned to his son and Glenn to use in a practice battle. Multiple Patrat appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being . A Patrat briefly appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Patrat made a cameo in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as a resident of Stonesthrow Town. Two Patrat appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. A Patrat appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Patrat appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!. A Patrat made a cameo appearance in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!. A Patrat briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Patrat briefly appeared in one of Iris's flashbacks in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. Two Patrat appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Patrat made a cameo appearance in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Lost at the League!. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!. A Patrat appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Patrat appeared in Saving Braviary!. Multiple Patrat appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! as some of the Pokémon living at N's hideout. A Patrat appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. A Patrat appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A Patrat appeared in a flashback in The Path That Leads to Goodbye!. A Patrat appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A Patrat appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Patrat appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet! as a resident of an in the Decolore Islands. A Patrat appeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. A Patrat appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Patrat appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Unlocking Some Respect!. Three Patrat appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. These Patrat were among a group of Pokémon escaping a forest where Team Flare were conducting an experiment. A Patrat appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. Two Trainers' Patrat appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Patrat appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a resident of Aspertia City. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga, Monta captures a Patrat in Advance Toward the Path of the Strongest!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The BW Agency have three Patrat hired to appear in different medias such as advertising and movies, one of them is named Alain. They first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action, where they did an Xtransceiver commercial with a girl. Patrat appeared in a fantasy in An Odd Speech and A Misunderstanding. Lenora has a Patrat which she used it against in Wheeling and Dealing. A Patrat appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. Shoko's four Patrat first appear in A Week to Go and Old Wounds, and later are seen rescuing the Gym Leaders captured by Team Plasma. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Patrat makes an appearance in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Dreamyard}} and , Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field, Challenger's Ground; Field: Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 378}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30| }} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=505 |name2=Watchog |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Patrat shares its with . They are both known as the Scout Pokémon. * Patrat is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 255. ** It also has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Origin It appears to be based on a , or . Name origin Patrat is a combination of ''patrol and rat. It may also be a play on . Minezumi is a combination of 見 mi (looking) and 鼠 nezumi (mouse). In other languages and |de=Nagelotz|demeaning=From and |fr=Ratentif|frmeaning=From rat and |es=Patrat|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Patrat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보르쥐 Borujwi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=探探鼠 Tàntànshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Патрат Patrat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Nagelotz es:Patrat fr:Ratentif it:Patrat ja:ミネズミ zh:探探鼠